


the painting's integrity

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [79]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karen came to her doorstep, half hysterical over Matt missing and asking if she could go undercover to help, Claire honestly hadn't known what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the painting's integrity

When Karen came to her doorstep, half hysterical over Matt missing and asking if she could go undercover to help, Claire honestly hadn't known what to expect. But she _did not_ expect it to mean standing nude in Vanessa Marianna's living room while the older woman painted directly onto her skin. 

It's good to think about exactly how weird all the circumstances were to bring her here, because when she doesn't, she focuses too much on how delicately Vanessa paints her. Every brushstroke is deliberate, dramatic against her bare flesh, and Claire never knew her calves could feel so erotic. 

(Vanessa knows if her curious smile is anything to go by.)


End file.
